Lancelot (EBF5)
Lancelot is a boss in . He is found in the Temple of Trials, together with other Evil Players — as such, Appearance Lancelot appears to be a robotic facsimile of Lance. He has the Shadow Blaster equipped, and wears the Officer's Coat and Officer Hat. He has metallic "skin" and red glowing eyes that pulse. Personality Lancelot appears to be reflective of Lance himself being "mechanical". He is overall amoral, attempting to "recycle" the party despite recognizing them as sentient, and applying additional force to remedy the situation (read: Nuke). Overview Lancelot's is Repulsion. It prevents player-initiated summons as well as equipment-initiated random between-turn skills ("Randomly casts X between turns"), but does not affect equipment-initiated skills randomly cast in conjunction with weapon-elemental attacks ("May unleash X while attacking") or passive effects from armor and headgear ("Randomly gives X to user" or Defending gives X to user"). Statistics Before the v2 update, had 4 base Attack/Magic Attack, 3.3 base Magic Defence, and no resistance to Weaken/Tired. Attacks and Abilities |Acc1 = 150% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Notes1 = Before the v2 update, was 100% elemental. |Attack2 = Double Shot |Target2 = Random |Power2 = 240/2 |Type2 = Physical |Element%2 = 30% |Element2 = Bomb |StatusChance2 = 50% |StatusStrength2 = 1x |StatusIcon2= |Acc2= 100% |Crit2= 10% |RdF2= 10% |Notes2 = Status chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Status is applied on both hits. Will not target the same player twice in a row unless they have Target or no other targets are available. If catch score >55 and all players have Lovable, targets completely randomly instead. |Attack3 = Unload |Target3 = Random |Power3 = 600/6 |Type3 = Physical |Element%3 = 30% |Element3 = Bomb |StatusChance3 = 30% |StatusStrength3 = 1x |StatusIcon3= |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = Before the v2 update, status chance was only 10%. |Attack4 = Big Bullet |Target4 = All |Power4 = 150 |Type4 = Physical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Bomb |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 30% |RdF4 = 10% |Attack5 = Giga Drill |Target5 = All |Power5 = 50* |Type5 = Physical |Element%5 = 25% |Element5 = Earth |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 20% |RdF5 = 10% |Notes5 = Can deal up to 6x damage, depending on target's defensive buffs or whether they have , possibly reaching 300 power. For the exact formula, see the corresponding article. |Attack6 = Hyper Beam |Target6 = All |Power6 = 170/3 |Type6 = Magical |Element%6 = 50% |Element6 = Dark |StatusChance6 = 100% |StatusStrength6 = 3x |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 200% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Notes6 = Status strength increased to 5x on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack7 = Laser Eyes |Target7 = All |Power7 = 150/6 |Type7 = Magical |Element%7 = 50% |Element7 = Bomb |StatusChance7 = 50% |StatusStrength7 = 1x |StatusIcon7 = |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Notes7 = Status chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties |Attack8 = Plasma Field |Target8 = Centered |Power8 = 160 |Type8 = Magical |Element%8 = 100% |Element8 = Thunder |StatusChance8 = 100% |StatusStrength8 = 50% |StatusIcon8 = |Acc8 = 100% |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% |Notes8 = Also gets 100% chance of 1x Stun on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack9 = Bullet Hell |Target9 = Centered |Power9 = 160/3 |Type9 = Magical |Element%9 = 100% |Element9 = Fire |StatusChance9 = 100% |StatusStrength9 = 30% |StatusIcon9 = |Acc9 = 100% |Crit9 = 10% |RdF9 = 10% |Notes9 = Also gets 100% chance of 2x Scorch on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack10 = Death Explosion |Target10 = All |Power10 = 600/6 |Type10 = Magical |Element%10 = 50% |Element10 = Bomb |Acc10 = 300% |Crit10 = 10% |RdF10 = 10% |Notes10 = Is used only upon death. Ignores any pre-death (de)buffs. |Attack11 = Brain Scrambler |Target11 = All |Power11 = -- 100 |Type11 = -- |CustomElement11 = 100% |StatusChance11 = 50% -- |StatusStrength11 = 2x -- |StatusIcon11 = -- |Acc11 = 300% |Crit11 = -- 10% |RdF11 = -- 10% |Notes11 = Confuse chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Second hit gets 100% chance of 3x Disable on Hard or Epic difficulties. Before the v2 update, the attack dealt no damage, only inflicting statuses. |Attack12 = Buff |Target12 = Self |StatusStrength12 = 50% 50% 50% 50% |StatusIcon12 = |Notes12 = Summons Cannon Turret, Laser Turret, and/or Harpoon Turret's for reinforcements; if Foe Remix is enabled, summons Shockwave (1/5), Acid (1/5) and Earthquake Bombs (1/5) and Giga Harpoons (2/5) instead. Summoned foes will be 1 level above Lancelot. |Attack13 = Poison Gas |Target13 = All |Power13 = 60 |Type13 = Magical |Element%13 = 100% |Element13 = Bio |StatusChance13 = 200% |StatusStrength13 = 5x |StatusIcon13 = |Acc13 = 100% |Crit13 = 10% |RdF13 = 10% |Notes13 = Added to his movepool in the v2 update. Status strength increased to 9x on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack14 = Ion Cannon |Target14 = All |Power14 = 220/8 |Type14 = Magical |Element%14 = 100% |Element14 = Thunder |StatusChance14 = 100% |StatusStrength14 = 2x |StatusIcon14 = |Acc14 = 300% |Crit14 = 10% |RdF14 = 10% |Notes14 = Limit Break! |Attack15 = Nuke |Target15 = All |Power15 = 270 |Type15 = Magical |Element%15 = 100% |Element15 = Fire |StatusChance15 = 100% |StatusStrength15 = 5x |StatusIcon15 = |Acc15 = 200% |Crit15 = 10% |RdF15 = 10% |Notes15 = Limit Break! Also changes weather to Radiation for 5 turns.}} Battle logic Action * Limit Break → Chooses best elemental spell based on active party's elemental resistance → Nuke/Ion Cannon; * If Summon Score ≥7 → Buff; * <49% HP → Hyper Beam (10/70), Double Shot (10/70), Unload (10/70), Poison Gas (8/70), Giga Drill (6/70), Big Bullet (6/70), Laser Eyes (10/70), Brain Scrambler (10/70); * <74% HP → Hyper Beam (10/60), Double Shot (10/60), Laser Eyes (10/60), Poison Gas (4/60), Big Bullet (6/60); ** Chooses best elemental spell based on active party's elemental resistance → Bullet Hell/Plasma Field (1/3); * Otherwise → Hyper Beam (1/4), Snipe (1/4); ** Chooses best elemental spell based on active party's elemental resistance → Bullet Hell/Plasma Field (1/2). * Lancelot's Limit Break becomes available every time he receives damage equal to 35% of his max HP. * Summon score increases by 1 if there's only 1 other foe left and by 2 if no other foes are left (checked at the start of Lancelot's turn), and resets to 0 after summoning. Before the v2 update, summon score reset when it reached ≥7 even if he couldn't summon due to using his Limit Break, which could delay his re-summoning. And the chance to use Poison Gas was taken by Big Bullet and Giga Drill instead. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 50% → Snipe. Additionally, Lancelot will use Death Explosion when he's killed. Strategy While the majority of Lancelot's attacks are -element, he also has access to , , and , so gear resistant to all of those should be used. Immunity to is also a necessity, as Snipe will otherwise be an instant kill even on lower difficulties. , Fire and Thunder are some of the best options against him since all of those have powerful magic attacks to deal with his high Defence. It is vital to give the party's Purify user both / resistance and, on harder difficulties, / resistance as well. This is on account of Lancelot's Brain Scrambler skill, which if left unresisted may well ruin your party. It provides several rounds of Confuse and on harder difficulties Disables various skills for three rounds; while the former can be remedied with Purify or Health Strike, if neither of these skills are available (say, as result of being Disabled) then the turns that follow will be much more difficult. It's easier to just remove the problem from happening in the first place, by making sure at least the relevant characters have Disable and Confuse immunities. Unlike other Evil Players, which Limit Break Lancelot uses is dependent on your party's resistances to Fire and Thunder instead of his HP; since both Nuke and Ion Cannon are 100% elemental, immunity to Fire and Thunder will prevent their damage, just beware Ion Cannon's Stun and Nuke's Radiation weather. The Harpoon and Laser Turrets Lancelot summons can be very annoying to deal with due to their Recycle spell reversing your buffs, and due to Repulsion you can't use the Flybot summons to reverse them back; it's a good idea to focus on incapacitating the Turrets with status effects (Absolute Zero, or a Chill+Wet combo work well) instead of killing them, since this will prevent also Lancelot from buffing himself. Capturing Lancelot will prevent him from using his Death Explosion. It may be useful to cast Nine Lives when Lancelot is at low health if the player is not planning on capturing him. Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. He drops a powered up version of Big Bomb on every foe. Trivia * While the fights against the other Evil Players end with their respective players traumatized and trying to cope with the negative aspects of their personality they exemplify, Lance simply expresses his surprise at the fact that the temple and the rest of the team survived Lancelot's death explosion or his satisfaction at having acquired another killing machine, depending on whether he was killed or captured. * Like Dark Lance and Matteus (barring his sword), Lancelot wears his playable counterpart's starting gear, as opposed to the other 3 Evil Players who don different equipment than their corresponding players. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Bosses